


100 AOS one shots <3

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: * 100 days of daily drabbles and oneshots all centered around platonic and romantic relationships in agents of SHIELD. If this becomes popular enough, I'll do one with the Avengers or the Guardians. *Most of it will be fluffy, it's only rated teens because of swearing. But a couple may be violent or ~smutty~ so I'll mark those chapters with an (M) or an (E), and all chapters will have the relationship listed.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robin Hinton & Melinda May
Comments: 57
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	1. "Ma'am, is this your dog?" ~ College AU Daisy/Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A university AU at an event free for children of any economic situation to receive free food and classes.
> 
> 333 words.
> 
> <3

“Ma’am, is this your dog?” 

Daisy whirled around to see an adorable volunteer with sandy hair holding out her wriggling, happy puppy, Skye, above all of the little kids screaming and running around the park. She eyed him a little. He had a cheeky smile on, and looked to be around twenty; her age.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” she said as she lifted the puppy into her arms. “Did she get into the food? She normally plays with the children, but,” she shrugged apologetically.

“Nah, it’s fine, she was just running under people’s legs and I didn’t want her to get stepped on.” He grinned, making Daisy smile in return. “I haven’t ever seen you at Cheers for Kids before. Are you a volunteer?”

She shook her head. “Nope. But my parents are.” She shifted Skye to one arm and gestured over to where Phil was helping cook for the large buffet for the annual event and Melinda was leading a group of kids in basic karate. “I’m normally out of town for college but this time I’m at home, so I decided to tag along.”

“Nice! I’m Lincoln, by the way.” he stuck out his hand. 

Daisy took it eagerly. “I’m Daisy. And this little troublemaker is Skye,” she introduced.

“She’s adorable. What kind of puppy?”

“Frenchie. Mini bulldog.”

“Ah,” he smiled again. “Anyway, I’m volunteering over at the Science tent; I’m one of the child supervisors. If you don’t get a chance to stop by, here’s our business card.” He handed her a paper from his pocket. He pointed to one of the numbers. “That’s mine. I gotta get back, but,” he shrugged and smirked a little. “If you need help with science, call me.”

As he walked off, Daisy blushed a little and stared at his receding back like a doofus. “I guess I’m really bad at science now, huh, Skye?” she cooed, nuzzling the frenchie. Skye barked. “You’re right. He totally was asking me out, wasn’t he.” She giggled. “I hope so.”


	2. “No, it’s really not that complicated. He’s a bad person.” ~ Daisy and Jemma, post 5x14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Jemma after 5x14
> 
> 361 words.
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extended scene? Maybe?

Daisy stalked out of the room holding Fitz, or the Doctor, or whatever, passing Jemma, who was waiting in the hallway. Jemma lifted off of the wall she’d been leaning on and followed Daisy. 

“If we let him out, he can help us,” Jemma pleaded. “We need him.”

Daisy stopped and whirled around. “Maybe. Maybe we need him. But he’s going to have to figure out a way to help us from his cell. He’s never leaving that room,” she seethed. “Is that clear?”

“Daisy, _please_ -”

“ _No_ , Jemma.” Daisy raised a hand. “He _hurt_ me. I cried for hours after he strapped me to a table. Why would we let him go?”

“It’s _complicated_.”

“No, it’s _really_ not that complicated. He’s a bad person.”

Jemma recoiled. “Fitz is an _amazing_ -”

“But _that’s not Fitz_ ,” Daisy hissed. “Fitz, the man I love as a brother, would never just- just _cut_ into me like that,” she growled, too angry to even think of crying.

“It was a _psychotic episode_. It's over now. If I were you, I would set this aside for the greater good! I would make the choice that would benefit us all!” Jemma exclaimed, now seeming pissed. “Don’t let this event cloud your judgement! You’re _leading_ us!”

“Right!” Daisy responded, her face tight. “ _I’m_ leading us, _not you_. I’m not going to just forget this, Jemma. Right now, top priority is finding Coulson. I bet you everything he’s going to agree with me!” she shouted.

“Of course he is. Anyone who lays even a _finger_ on his _precious little girl_ becomes public enemy number one to Coulson!” Jemma yelled in response.

“ _Jesus_ Jemma, you know that isn’t true! You claim he and I are biased towards eachother, but what about you- _You’re_ fucking _married_ to Fitz!” Daisy closed her eyes and turned away from Jemma, rubbing the bridge above her nose with two fingers, calming down. Her emotions were all over the place after her impromptu surgery.

Daisy spinned back around. “Just- Jemma, I’m sorry, but he’s staying there. That’s my decision, and it’s _final._ ” She bit her lip, her eyes lingering on Jemma’s stricken face, before walking away to go cry in her bunk.


	3. "What's wrong with your face?" ~ Philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post season 5 but Coulson lives.
> 
> 527 words.
> 
> <3

“Hey… what’s wrong with your face?” Phil chuckled, walking into the living room.

Melinda shot him a death glare; one that would normally shoot people down but he’d become immune to over the years. “Nothing, honey. It looks amazing,” she reassured Robin, who was flitting around her with a paintbrush and hands and clothes sticky with face paint. Melinda was distinctly uncomfortable with the drying liquid on her skin.

“She’s a butterfly!” The girl exclaimed. 

“I’m a butterfly, Phil,” she deadpanned, then forced back a wince as more cold paint was dragged across her forehead.

“Is the butterfly part of our future? Or just regular art,” he remarked playfully. 

Robin rolled her eyes, and continued painting Melinda’s face.

“Where’s Polly?” Phil asked, grinning at the adorable antics.

“At work. Her usual babysitter is sick.”

“So I got to hang out with Mom,” Polly said excitedly. She called Melinda Mom and Polly Mommy these days, to avoid confusion.

Finishing, she stepped back to admire her work, then ran off. “Bye mom! Bye Uncle Phil!”

“Robin- you’ve got to clean up!” Melinda called, but the girl was long gone. She sighed, and walked up to Phil. He wrapped his arms around her waist. “Tell the truth- how bad is it?” She asked.

“Anything involving your face is beautiful,” Phil responded cheesily. She scoffed and pushed him. “You’re ridiculous.” She frowned. “It feels like cold, crackly lotion, but drying and it’s uncomfortable. I’d rather be shot,” she muttered. 

“Wow, Lin. I’m surprised you let her do it, then.” 

She sighed. “She’s just like Daisy; she knows how to make just the right face for me to relent.”

He laughed. “She should do it more often, it humbles you,” he smiled cheekily. 

Melinda gasped playfully. “ _Really_ ,” she said, then she pulled his head down abruptly to kiss her. He complained against her mouth as he obviously equally wanted to pull away from the paint getting transferred to his face but also wanted to kiss her more.

Melinda let him go after a moment and laughed at his dopey grin and the pink and purple splotches on his face. 

“Thanks, Lin,” he said sarcastically. 

Daisy entered then, holding a mug of tea, and stared at them holding each other. “I’ve never seen _that_ kind of experimentation before, but okay,” she raised her brows.

“Robin painted my face,” Melinda explained. 

Daisy snorted. “Sure, okay. You, _Melinda May_ , would _totally_ let someone approach you with pointy things without kicking their ass. You don’t have to make excuses; I won’t judge.” she shrugged, then left, muttering, “Where do they even get these _ideas_.”

Melinda chuckled and pressed her face onto Phil’s chest, then smiled as he rested his chin on her head. “Should we even try to convince her that’s not what happened?”

She shrugged. “I’d rather stay here.”

When Robin returned, Phil was subjected to the same torture; Melinda taking pictures of him with evil delight as he turned into a tiger.

“Matching!” Robin exclaimed proudly as she pushed them together once she was done. 

Phil kissed her again, making sure his orange paint escaped onto her lips. She scoffed and giggled.

Daisy walked in once again, sighed, and then left.


	4. "The king is missing." ~ Mackelena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chess! Season 6 ish.
> 
> 283 words.
> 
> <3

“The king is missing,” Mack announced, surveying the quiet common room.

“It can’t be, we played with it yesterday,” Elena pointed out. “Did you check under the couch?”

Mack sighed and got down to his hands and knees to search the floor. Elena failed to stifle a laugh.

“What?” he asked indignantly, his voice muffled from underneath the furniture.

“You’re almost the size of the sofa, Turtle Man,” Elena chuckled. 

He groaned. “Okay, then _you_ look, Yo yo.” he pushed back to his feet. “And I thought you _liked_ this,” he said, gesturing at his height. Elena smirked and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Oh, I do. It just looked ridiculous; you trying to fit yourself under the sofa,” she informed him. She quickly felt time slow down as she slipped under the couch to grab the missing king before ricocheting back into place, holding the piece in her hand smugly.

“Why didn’t you do that from the beginning?” Mack asked. 

She shrugged. “Maybe I like watching you suffer. Maybe that’s why I keep you around.”

“Oh, you do, don’t you,” he responded, pulling her into his arms. “Well, if that’s the price I have to pay to be able to have you-” he hoisted her up into his arms. “-then it’s worth it.”

Elena complained playfully as he kissed her. She pulled his head closer, forgetting about the chess piece as it dropped out of her hand and rolled under the couch. Elena shot a pointed look at Mack. He sighed, then set her down. “It’s worth it,” he repeated with a resigned shrug as he got back down to grapple blindly under the sofa again.


	5. "Ah, yes, come in. Close the door behind you." ~ Skye and Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy tries to talk to Coulson. Post Season Uno
> 
> 410 words.
> 
> <3

Skye knocked on Coulson’s door softly; he had asked her to visit him earlier that day. She hadn’t said more than two words to him at a time since he’d become Director.

“Ah, yes, come in. Close the door behind you,” he called out. She slipped inside and shut the door quietly. He was sitting at his desk, a lamp illuminating a stack of paperwork on his desk.

“You wanted to see me? Sir,” she added. 

“Just wanted to check in on you,” he said pleasantly. 

She blinked. “Oh- okay,” she said hesitantly, then sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk.

“How’s training with Melinda?”

“Good,” she shrugged. “Way faster and harder than with _him_ ,” she answered, crinkling her nose up at the thought of Ward.

“That’s good. You know she trained Natasha Romanov, right?” He informed her lightly. Skye gaped at him. “No way. _The_ Black Widow? The Avenger?”

He nodded. Skye scoffed and leaned back in her chair. “Alright, then. That’s pretty crazy.”

“I was Barton’s SO.” he frowned. “Sometimes I feel like she got the better tradeoff.”

“You trained - Holy _shit_ , AC, I mean DC. You guys trained _legends_. You’re like… double legends, then.” Skye remarked in awe. 

Coulson shrugged. “We were in a strike team together, all four of us, before…” he hesitated. _Bahrain._

“Any funny stories?” Skye asked eagerly.

He chuckled. “Enough to tell for days. You’ll have to ask Melinda about the lizard fiasco; she’s better at telling it than I am.”

Skye quickly made a mental note to hound her mentor down and ask. After a couple of minutes of not-quite-comfortable silence, he spoke up again. “I like your new hair.”

She smiled, running her fingers through her bangs. “Me too. Keeps the long side strands from getting in my face, so May approves too.”

“She also likes it. That’s her way of saying it; talking about tactical advantages instead of how it looks. She wouldn’t say anything unless she thought it was pretty,” he informed her. She smiled, grateful for him letting her know. 

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. He grabbed it and sent her an apologetic look. She immediately gave him a forced thumbs up and left the room, sighing and letting her face fall once she was out. She knew he wouldn’t find the time to talk again anytime soon.

“I miss you, AC,” Skye said to the empty air of the hallway. “Miss you, a lot.”


	6. "How could you do this to me?" ~ Fitz and Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post that 5x14 scene; with Fitz's psychotic break and all. 
> 
> 275 words. 
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see the sneak peek posted on youtube for S7e1?! I love Deke's whole let's mess with time thing, and their COSTUMES- I go to a theatre arts school with a costumes class and I'm totally going to use them in my final :D
> 
> 7 more days!!!

Fitz woke up to Daisy standing outside of his cell, her arms crossed and face red. Her eyes were boring holes into him, and he squirmed under her gaze.

“Dais-” He sat up as she interrupted him.

“How could you do this to me?” She asked, almost desperate, but mostly pissed and betrayed. She was desperate for him to give her an explanation like- _It wasn't me,_ or _I blacked out so none of it was my fault,_ but it was.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. “Like I said, it wasn’t only me, an’ it was deemed _necessary_ -”

“Was it _really_? Fitz, you can’t use the Doctor as an excuse for this! You’re still you- or at least I thought you were. Before the framework, that would’ve been the last resort for you!”

“It was the last resort!” He defended.

“No, it _wasn’t_. If it was the only option, I would have agreed, Fitz. I would have given my full consent for _Jemma_ \- the only one trained in surgery here- to remove it. But your psychotic alter ego decided to do it yourself.”

“It’s not an alter ego, Daisy, it’s like another life. I’ve got two equal sets of memories in my head.”

“Then why didn’t May come and cut me open?!” she demanded. 

He sighed. “That’s different.”

“How?!”

“I was more devoted to Hydra in the framework, plus I’m a scientist. I saw the rational side of things-”

“ _So_ rational.” Daisy mocked.

“Will you _please_ stop interrupting me! Give me a chance to explain.”

She considered him for a moment, then shook her head. “You don’t get a chance for anything, except to apologize. Not after what you did,” she finished angrily, then left the cell, slamming the door behind her.

“I’m sorry, Daisy,” Fitz mumbled into the silence. “But I had to.”


	7. "Um, sorry. That one's not for sale." ~ StaticQuake, Philindaisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garage sale, Highschool AU. 
> 
> 413 words.
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh and the new video with Clark Gregg? When LMD! Coulson was looking at himself confused? My heart BROKE.
> 
> Anyway, I hope these lil' drabbles help tide you over before the premier. (:

Daisy sorted out dusty and worn books onto a table as she shielded her eyes from the sun with her free hand. “Why do we even have all of these books? They’re old and boring.” She complained.

May chuckled as she walked by her with a Garage Sale! Sign. She pushed it into the lawn in front of their house. “That’s why we’re selling them. If only your dad didn’t hoard so much stuff; this would be unnecessary.”

“Hey!” Phil exclaimed indignantly. “Those might be worth something someday. Still can’t believe you’re selling them,” he grumbled playfully as he put out all of Daisy’s old toys from when she was younger.

A couple of hours later, the garage sale was going strong. They’d partnered up with a couple of families in the neighborhood to make one huge, mega sale, and word had gotten around. There were at least two people perusing each table.

Daisy had just finished selling an old lamp when Lincoln, her boyfriend, walked up. “Hey!” she greeted him cheerfully with a peck on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hey,” he smiled, with that same damn twinkle in his eye that made her legs weak. “Heard about this garage sale. Thought I’d drop by.”

He gently pulled her in to meet his lips but she stopped him. “ _Lincoln_. My parents are around here. You know how my dad feels about us and intimacy in public.”

He chuckled. “Right. But I don’t see them anywhere, do you?”

Daisy considered the surrounding space. All she saw was shoppers. Her parents must’ve been taking a break. “True.” she shrugged, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. A cough behind them made her quickly push Lincoln away and stare pointedly at a table. 

_Ninjas._ Her parents were _ninjas_.

“Um, sorry. That one’s not for sale,” Phil informed Lincoln wryly. May arched her eyebrow and fixed Daisy's boyfriend with a death glare.

“ _Dad_ ,” Daisy whined.

“Sorry, Mr. C,” Lincoln said hastily. “I’ll just… go.” He took off after sending Daisy an apologetic look.

“Ugh,” Daisy huffed. “C’mon. We barely pecked each other! It was just a kiss!”

Her dad shrugged. “He didn’t pay for it,” he replied. 

“He _will_ ,” her mom added casually.

Daisy rolled her eyes, grabbed the label maker, and typed out sarcastically, - _belongs to parents. Not 4 sale apparently_ \- before printing it out and slapping it on her wrist. 

“Good! Now it’s clear,” Phil chuckled.

Daisy just groaned in response.


	8. “You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here.” ~ Daisy and Mack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookiesssssss in season 3A!
> 
> 221 words.
> 
> <3
> 
> [6 more days! I'm dying from anticipation. Stg if Philinda doesn't happen because of the goddamn LMD...]

“You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here.”

Daisy blinked at Mack, who had an arched brow and his arms crossed.

“Midnight… tea?” she supplied.

“Sure. Daisy, I literally caught you with your hand in the cookie jar.”

Daisy made a face and slipped her hand back out of the thin mint cookie box. “You’re not my _dad_. I can eat cookies whenever I want.” She knew she was sounding a tad childish, but she felt irritated that she hadn’t been able to satisfy her sweet tooth. Mack alway had a death grip over how much unhealthy food a person could eat.

“Want me to call Director Coulson?” he warned playfully.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “He’d just grab a cookie with me.”

Mack raised his eyebrows. “Real mature, Tremors.”

She retrieved her tongue and pouted. “It’s just a cookie.”

“At three in the morning?”

“You never let me have it during the day!” she defended.

“You’re my partner! I need to look out for your health!” he responded indignantly.

“A thin mint won’t kill me, Mack.” She rolled her eyes, then brushed by him to go to her bunk.

Once she was gone, Mack looked around furtively then did what he’d planned to do from the beginning- he grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. 


	9. Ain’t nobody ever told you who your real daddy is?” ~ Daisy and Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww. During 3B under Hive's influence. I hate James and that scene with May playing pool is one of my favorites in the season.
> 
> 352 words.
> 
> <3

Daisy sat on the edge of the dusty pool table while James licked his lips, eyeing the pocket across from him.

“You know, we’re technically family,” Daisy remarked, making a face. Of all of the people she felt a connection with with the help of Hive, James felt the most distant to her. He grunted in response and shot the dirty cue ball, sending an orange one (that at this point looked brown) down into a hole on the other side of the table. “It sure doesn’t feel like it, Lassie.”

“Yeah.” she sighed. “It feels weird, knowing I fought you and your stupid little land mines with Lincoln, and now I feel like I understand you.” She bit her lip. “It’s all so clear to me now.”

“I understand you a lil’ better too,” he said, while aiming his cue stick to hit another green striped ball. “You an’ your Dad, an’ all that. Now I get your earlier alliance wit’ SHIELD.”

Daisy wrinkled her brow at him. “Cal lost his memory. You’re supposed to know that, with the connection.”

James stood up and arched a brow at her. “I do. Ain’t nobody ever told you who your _real_ daddy is?”

Daisy shrugged, having no idea where he was going with this. 

“Phil Coulson?” he elaborated. Daisy stared at him. “He’s not-” she began. 

James scoffed. “Of course he is. Y’know, Hive’s a tad worried that your ‘ _daddy-daughter_ ’ relationship with him is stronger than your connection with Hive."

Daisy shook her head vigorously. “How dare you assume that,” she snarled. He shrugged and put his hands up in a mock placating position. “Hive said it, not me.”

Daisy shook her head again, denying it, then stalked out of the bar they’d been in. _He’s wrong,_ she thought aggressively. _Hive’s my family now. Phil Coulson means… nothing… to… me._ But even as she thought of his name, his gentle, caring face appeared in front of her, and the word _Dad_ pushed itself to the front of her mind before being drowned out by her connection with Hive again.

_Hive's my family now._

_He means nothing to me._


	10. "Look, I know this may be hard to believe, but I’m on your side," ~ HuntingBird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antoine is named after Trip! Hunter's always going to be covering for his kids' faults.
> 
> 159 words.
> 
> <3

“Look, babe, I know this may be hard to believe, but I’m _on your side_ ,” Hunter pleaded with Bobbi. 

She eyed him suspiciously. “Then why do you defend Tony every time he gets in trouble?”

He shrugged. “I want him to feel like he has at least one parent that loves him.”

Bobbi scoffed and threw a remote at him, which he easily ducked and gaped at. Tony giggled from her lap. “I love you more than daddy, Antoine, don’t forget,” she told their 4 year old son. “Love you too, mommy,” he mumbled into her chest. 

“And me?” Hunter asked desperately. Tony giggled again, but stayed silent. Hunter dropped his jaw. “But- I covered for you! I said I broke the vase!”

“But Mommy knew anyways,” Tony replied. 

“Mmhm,” Bobbi nodded in agreement. “Mommy always knows,” she informed her husband solemnly.

Hunter rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch. “I’m on nobody’s side, apparently,” he remarked, miffed.


	11. "Never heard of that being used as a murder weapon before," ~ May and Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5B before the rift was sealed
> 
> 5 more days! I'm gonna lose it I swear
> 
> <3

“Never heard of  _ that _ being used as a murder weapon before,” Jemma commented lightly as May stood over another Kree anomaly in the lighthouse kitchen, holding a jar of crunchy peanut butter. Melinda smirked. “Anything can be used as a murder weapon. But this; might make it my go-to now. Very versatile.”

“I’ll just have Fitz make it just a tad more high tech,” Jemma responded cheekily. May walked back to the kitchen counter casually. “Nope, it’s great. Old school works well for me.” May responded.

Jemma snorted. “Now I’m imagining Peggy Carter bludgeoning a Nazi to death with a jar of Jif’s.”

May chuckled, then pulled out two pieces of toast from the pantry. “Multiple uses: Weapon, and food. Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?”

“I’ll take one!” Jemma exclaimed.

Once she’d finished the two sandwiches, they ate them together, staring at the bulky blue alien face down on the floor.

“It tastes better this way,” Jemma remarked.

May smirked again. “I’ll keep that in mind. Next time I’m making sandwiches, I’ll use the peanut butter as a murder weapon. And the jelly too, why not?” 

The two women laughed wryly over the absurdity of the situation, feeling almost normal amidst the chaos of dying lovers and worlds cracking apart.


	12. (M) “Just sit around and cry, then. I don’t have that luxury,” ~ Daisy and team (mentioned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER MATURE I STG
> 
> Very gory, sometime in season 3 before Malick. He's getting info out of her before he hands her over to Hive, I guess. This fic got out of hand, and is so sad, and I'm upset that I wrote it. I might expand this into a two shot on its own, where Daisy recovers and is fine because this made me cryyy
> 
> 1008 words.
> 
> okay 4 more days wooooH
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire thing in like 10 minutes. 
> 
> uhhhhh so many trigger warnings: gore, throwup, torture, decriptions of torture.

“Just sit around and cry, then. I don’t have that luxury,” Malick drawled to a blood soaked Daisy on the floor in front of him. “You are needed, and I’m running out of time to get answers.” He took a leisurely sip from a wine glass as he sat in his clean, smart suit, not a splatter of blood to be seen on his body. He, his chair, and Daisy were the only things in the dark windowless room aside from a pool of blood and chains attached to each of her limbs.

Daisy tried to breathe, to speak, to say something defiant, but opening her mouth only caused bile to roughly slide out of her throat and onto the floor as she heaved, barely seeing anything through the dark spots dancing in front of her eyes.

“Are you ready to talk?” Malick asked casually, as if she wasn’t losing all of her bodily fluids in front of him. She raised her head, glaring at him even as a drop of blood from a hard hit to the head earlier ran down her forehead, then traced her cheekbone and finally let go of her chin and dropped to the floor. Unable to speak, Daisy made a futile attempt to quake him to pieces, but the inhibitor collar wound tightly around her neck made the weak, painful raise of her hand do nothing. She collapsed back onto her palms, her wrists taking the brunt of her weight on the floor, and cried out in pain, closing her eyes tightly as she shook involuntarily. She was being pushed to her limit. Time had begun to run together, but she must’ve been in this dark hole for days. She stopped feeling a while ago; only felt the most extreme injuries. If someone didn’t find her soon, she was going to succumb to her wounds and die.

She wasn’t strong enough.

Malick took a deep breath, then hit a button to bring in an agent into the room, who roughly grabbed Daisy’s arm and hoisted her up to her knees, her body mostly naked except for fabric covering her private parts, hanging limp. She shouted hoarsely as he held her tight on the spot where she’d been stabbed just days before. “Now,” Malick leaned forward conversationally. “Where is your base?” He growled.

Daisy could barely make out his words through the roaring in her ears and the crusted blood drying up against her eyelids. She understood, somewhere in the mess of pain and hurt in her mind, that he was trying to get information. She pulled at her reserves of energy to muster the slightest shake of her head. Malick slapped her hard, but she could barely feel it through her swollen face covered in bruises. “If you want to play it that way,” he sighed, as if he was disappointed in her. “Break her leg,” he told the agent smoothly, before getting out of his chair and leaving her alone. Daisy barely registered what he’d said before she heard a loud crack as the agent kicked his boot to her knee, sending it in the complete opposite direction it was supposed to go.

Daisy couldn’t see beyond the fireworks that appeared clear as day among the red around her. She screamed but no sound came out as her leg went  _ red, white, pain, _ and she was dropped to the floor. She curled up into herself, rocking against the floor as tears streamed down her face. Seeing her leg twisted in a 90 degree angle in the opposite direction, a white thing sticking through her skin and blood, more blood, and bile once again spilled out of her as she tried to breathe, but she couldn’t, she couldn’t take in even and inch of breath, and her eyes and lungs  _ burned _ -

She flinched as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She expected it to be just another rough hand telling her to shut up before they broke her nose yet again, but this one was soft, and stroked her back, lightly lifting above the burns freckling her skin. She could barely feel it through her tears, and clawed at her throat as she yearned for more breath, and she felt fear,  _ real fear _ \- 

Something came over her mouth as she choked, and then her chest spasmed aggressively as cold air was forcing its way into her swollen throat. She swallowed the air gratefully, taking in as much as she could greedily, not even noticing the bile dribbling out of her mouth as she sobbed, feeling something akin to hope with every breath that didn’t feel like knives raking her chest. After laying there, taking in every single molecule of oxygen, she started to feel light headed, and the pain began to numb. Her body involuntarily began to relax as leftover tears spilled over her cheeks once more.

The roaring in her ears began to quiet for the first time in forever, and with her vision still fully dark, she strained weakly to hear who was helping her, who was alleviating her pain. “ _ It’s going to be okay, Daisy _ ,” she heard somebody say gently behind her limp body, as a fabric was placed on top of her and wrapped around her exposed body. Two strong arms ran below her and lifted her up, as she kept hearing her name spoken reassuringly above her. She wanted to say thank you, but she couldn’t, not when this precious air was being given to her.

“ _You can rest, Dais_ ,” she heard, and she believed the gentle but angry voice. She vaguely hoped they weren’t angry at her as her head lolled onto her rescuer's arm, finally feeling safe. She stopped fighting the fog surrounding her brain and let it envelop her, the darkness in front of her eyes letting up to seep something soft and gentle into her mind, filling up her limbs and body with a floating, peaceful cloud. As she finally let go of reality, she dipped into her unconscious, passing out to her name being repeated over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasn't clear, Mack's holding her and May's talking to her as she's being rescued.


	13. “Of course we’re good friends. No one else would put up with our shenanigans,” ~ Fitz and Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friendship, even though it wasn't on screen much, has always been super canon for me.
> 
> 3 more days <3

“Oi, then we should rig the bucket so that it can dump water more than once,” Hunter suggested, happily nursing a beer.

Fitz scoffed as he fiddled with an energy core. “I thought of that already. The real challenge will be keeping Daisy under the bucket long enough for the second dump of water.”

Hunter chuckled. “What about the classic plastic wrap over the doorway? She would run into it, it might keep her there for a bit.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Mack asked as he entered the common room. Hunter handed him a cactus cooler.

“We’re going to prank Daisy because of the whole hair dye fiasco,” Fitz informed him. Mack chuckled. “Right, right. You two were green for days. Remember the hydra agent who was so confused we just slapped cuffs onto him?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hunter grumbled. He clapped a hand on Fitz’s shoulder. “So he and I are getting revenge. He’s the science, I’m the ideas.”

Mack shook his head and laughed. “I still can’t believe that of all people you two managed to become good friends.”

“Of course we’re good friends. No one else would put up with our shenanigans,” Hunter responded with a scoff. “Plus, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

“Amen to that,” Fitz replied, and they clinked their bottles together.

Mack sighed and chuckled. “Alright. Just make sure Daisy doesn’t know it was you, because May and Coulson will have your heads. Or, at least, Hunter’s.” He left the room.

Hunter’s eyes widened. “On second thought…”

“Nope. It’s happening.”


	14. “That’s the least of your worries,” ~ Philinda and Daisy and Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ): bb Daisy in season 4 breaks my heart.
> 
> 270 words.
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS TILL THE SEASON PREMIERE

May and Coulson stood in the main room, watching the display. It showed Daisy sitting on one of the benches in the cockpit, her knees curled into her chest.

“I hope she’s here for good,” Coulson said softly.

“Me too.” She responded shortly.

“You think she’s been getting enough to eat?” He asked her, concerned. Melinda side-eyed him and he turned his attention back to the screen. “What if she leaves again?”

“That’s the least of your worries,” they heard from behind them. They whirled around to see Robbie Reyes, with a grim look on his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Phil demanded.

Reyes sighed. “Her leaving isn’t what you should be focusing on.”

“Then what is?” May asked, wary.

“We fought, before we started working together, and the Rider had her pinned down. Would’ve killed her, too, but…” he trailed off.

“But what? Just say it,” May snapped.

“But she asked to die. She wanted to die, truly, and the Ghost Rider can’t kill anybody who wants to die, because it’s not justice anymore, it’s giving them what they want.” He shrugged.

They both stared at him in horror. “She’s suicidal?”

“She _was_. I’d keep a close eye on her.” He walked off grimly.

They turned to look at each other, then back at the display where Daisy hadn’t moved from her curled up position. Phil gently placed a finger on the monitor, brushing it over her small form. “She’s with us now. We’ll show her what she has to live for,” he said softly, devastated. May nodded and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. “She has us.”


	15. "You look a lot different than your profile picture." ~ Daisy and a lil' fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww I love superhero Daisy!
> 
> 381 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL LESS THAN TWELVE HOURS!!!
> 
> Since I started AO3 a week before starting this fic, once I finish this, I will have been on AO3 for exactly 100 days!!! Crazy! Also just a note- this community is more supportive than my parents lmao.
> 
> <3

Daisy finished off the last of the latest alien invasion with a large quake before reporting to Mack that she’d handled it. She landed in the middle of San Francisco, surveying the wreckage as quinjets landed around her to begin cleanup of the bodies and destroyed houses. 

As she looked around, somebody poked her leg, and as a reflex she spinned around to punch whatever alien she had missed. She punched nothing but air, and blinked, confused, before looking down. A tiny girl was poking her leg to get her attention. 

“Hey,” Daisy said softly. “Where are your parents?”

The girl eagerly pointed off to the side, where two ladies were talking to an agent, likely explaining what they’d witnessed about the origin of the aliens.

Daisy began to ask her to go back to her parents, but the girl asked, “Can I have your autograph?”

Of all of the things Daisy expected to hear, that was probably the last. “Sorry?”

The girl whipped out a little notebook and pen from her little cross body bag. “Can I have an autograph?” She repeated.

Daisy blinked, then grinned. A little girl wanted her autograph. She meant something to her; more than just a monster in the news. “Sure, kiddo.” She took the outstretched stationary and quickly scribbled out QUAKE - AGENT JOHNSON, in case the kid wanted her title or something. It was her first time, she wasn’t even sure what to write.

As she signed, the little girl studied her, twisting her mouth. Finally, she said, “You look a lot different than on the news. Shorter. You’re my favorite superhero anyways, though.”

Daisy chuckled. “Thank you for that. What’s your name?” she asked as she handed back the notebook and pen.

“Skye,” she told Daisy happily. Daisy smiled. “I really like ‘Skye’,” she praised. Skye giggled in response, then skipped off to her parents. 

Daisy glowed as she watched the girl proudly display her notebook to her encouraging moms. 

_“Famous, Tremors?”_ Mack remarked over comms, amused.

“More like infamous,” she corrected, but beaming that she was considered a superhero, even if it was just to this one little girl and most of the world hated her. This one little girl called her a hero. “An infamous superhero,” she amended with a chuckle.


	16. "Do you trust me?" ~ May and the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda's birthday (:
> 
> 1286 words. [Extra long to celebrate the premiere belatedly]
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I've never played paintball. I did minimal research. This is self indulgent lol mainly for the fluff

“Do you trust me?”

“No,” May answered, mostly joking. “Not right now.” Coulson laughed as he led her down the hallway with a blindfold over her eyes.

“I know you hate it when birthdays revolve around you, so…” He stopped her gently, then allowed her to take the fabric off of her eyes. 

She expected something uncomfortable, like a party, but grinned when she saw that the common room of the lighthouse had been turned into an arena of sorts. The wall was lined with glow in the dark paintball guns and vests, and obstacles had been set up all over the room which was illuminated only by strobe lights and glow edges along the walls and objects. The entire team was geared up and ready in the darkness.

“Paintball! That way, you can train, and have fun and celebrate your birthday as well!” 

“Thank you,” she told Phil with a peck on the cheek before getting tackle-hugged by Daisy and Jemma. She laughed as they pulled away. “You know you’re all dead, right?” Even in the blueish tint and the darkness of the large room, she could see their eyes widen with fear as they realized exactly what they’d signed up for. “Two teams?”

Coulson shrugged and nodded. “However you want.”

Immediately everyone began clambering to be on her team, wanting to avoid a painful death. Melinda smirked and raised a hand for them to be quiet. “Why don’t we do team captains, and choose from there. Mack?” He nodded apprehensively. Opposing May was always a bad idea, so he really had no option to say no.

“You start, _birthday girl,_ ” Phil teased, _evidently_ suicidal. May slapped him for the endearing name, then called him as her first teammate. “Coulson.”

“Of _course_ you picked him,” Daisy rolled her eyes with a suggestive smirk.

“Daisy,” Mack replied easily. Daisy yelped, realizing she was on the opposite team of the very lethal pair she’d just teased. “I take it back, May, I _take it back!_ ”

“Piper.” May responded with a smirk towards her pupil.

“Yo yo.”

“Ah. Both inhumans, huh… Fitz.”

“Simmons.”

“Davis.”

Mack sighed. “Deke.”

“Alright, guys. If you get hit anywhere from your waist up excluding your arms, you’re out.” Phil declared. “And everyone will know, since it’s glow in the dark paint. Oh- and no powers, you two,” he addressed Elena and Daisy. The latter went pale.

“Wait- no headshots, right?” Fitz asked nervously. Melinda pulled a larger paintball gun off the rack and snorted as she filled it with a loud, intimidating ‘chuh-chak’. “Of course headshots count, we’re not _preschoolers_ ,” she scoffed with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright, teams. 5 minutes to find starting positions?” Mack asked. The rest of them nodded, Mack’s team looking a little tense at the prospect of fighting May.

Everybody quickly dispersed, but not before Melinda gathered her team to assign a specific enemy to target. Her to Mack, Piper to Daisy, Phil to Simmons, Davis to Yoyo, and Fitz to Deke. They decided to go offence not defence, and then sprawled around the large room, taking cover under propped up exercise mats and tables.

May found herself in a hiding position on the second floor balcony with her gun aimed directly at Yoyo. She wasn’t her intended target, but she wasn’t just going to _not_ shoot him. Someone was breathing heavily a couple of feet away from her in the warmth and darkness. She figured it was Deke, since he’d barely started formal training. All of the students and agents that had worked with her knew she would whip their ass if they were giving away their position like that.

Somebody yelled, “Time’s up! Last player standing wins!” and the room erupted into chaos.

May cursed when Yoyo moved too fast for her to get a clear shot. She looked around through the scope of the gun, seeing nobody else in the darkness. Jemma entered her view, and she quickly shot her three times with glow in the dark pink paint, earning a groan and an “Ugh, _Fitz!_ ”. She crinkled her nose at the obnoxious color, then quietly wriggled out of her vantage point, knowing the shot would quickly be traced to her spot by the other time.

She slipped through the various mats and covers, making her way to the stairs at the opposite end, when her ears caught somebody moving behind her. She abruptly switched directions, flipped the person over her shoulder and slammed them to the ground (gently-ish).

“May…” Daisy groaned as Melinda smirked while nailing her in the chest three times. “You were too obvious. It’s like you’ve never trained with me in your life,” she scoffed. Daisy rolled her eyes and hopped back up to go sulk to the area for ‘dead’ people. “If I had my powers I’d _so_ win,” she called out as Melinda ducked behind a table; Daisy’s loud voice calling out her position- on purpose, probably.

Mack ran towards her spot, his gun up, but didn’t have a chance as she dove under another obstacle and aimed up at his head, making sure he wasn’t at too close a range before shooting him twice to avoid an injury on his part. He whipped his head around and frowned as he saw her smiling from the darkness, her eyes reflecting the paint now sprawling on his head. He laughed good naturedly. “You got me,” he shrugged as he jogged over to join Daisy.

Yoyo yelled abruptly from the other side of the room, then cursed loudly in spanish. Melinda laughed inwardly. She didn’t know how many of her teammates were out, but only Deke was left on the other team. How was _he_ the last man standing? Seriously? She was 100% going to bring it up for the next couple of weeks- no, months, probably- to Daisy when they sparred.

Melinda took a chance and ran over to the balcony in a crouch, before peeking over to the first floor. She could see Davis running around, his gun at the ready before getting shot from somewhere below and sprawling to the ground. He shook his head but left the field to go sit with the others. Melinda looked over to see eight people sitting out, chatting, and rolled her eyes. They’d been playing for ten minutes, how did they get out so quickly? It was like they were rookies, for god sakes.

She quickly swung her legs over the railing and dropped to the first floor in a crouch, diving behind a propped up met and surveying the dark space. Nothing stood out to her, until the slightest bit of movement caused her to snap her gun in its direction.

Melinda balanced carefully on her toes, sitting on her knees. The absence of light helped her to use her other senses and their awareness. Time seemed to slow down as she listened to her breathing, then reached out to listen for Deke’s.

A tiny hiccup sounded right before a rustle, and Deke was in the open. Melinda opened fire on him, eliciting a frustrated shout as his face and chest was illuminated with pink. A cheer rose up from her team as she and Deke joined them.

She smiled at her husband and gave him a hug, the paint on his shirt rubbing onto hers as she kissed him. “Nice birthday present,” she whispered as he smiled. 

“Another round?” she asked. “And Deke better not be the last man standing in his team again or you’ll all be doing inventory on top of extra training; even you, director,” she commented with a raised eyebrow. Everyone chuckled and agreed. 

“But I’m on May’s team this time!” Daisy was quick to claim.


	17. “You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells,” ~ Daisy and Deke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Deke realized lil things became food? 
> 
> Could be platonic or romantic, however you see it. I wrote it as platonic; I've always seen her and Deke becoming really good friends, not like canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really sorry for the delay in posting. I was updating my other Wips and I got caught up. It shouldn't happen again. To make up for it, I'm posting a couple today to catch up. Thanks for reading!

“Daisy! Look what I found!” 

Daisy turned around to see Deke flying at her, holding an angry crab by a wriggling leg. “It’s _pinchy_ ,” he wrinkled his nose. “I’m sorta glad the lighthouse future didn’t have this.”

“You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells,” she informed him teasingly.

Deke frowned. “Right.” he set it back down and they both watched it dig itself into the wet sand. 

“It’s adorable,” he said, admiring the little thing. “If it didn’t try to _murder_ me with its claws I’d want it as a pet.”

Daisy chuckled as they kept walking along the water. "Maybe stick to just a fish or something."

“Anyway, the restaurant’s just up ahead on the boardwalk. It has these really good tacos with seafood in it.” He told her.

“Crab tacos?”

“Probably. I dunno.” He shrugged.

“You know that little thing you were admiring?”

“Yeah?”

“That was a crab.”

Deke stopped and Daisy almost plowed into him.

“The cute pinchy thing? In _tacos_ ? Why would some barbarian _do_ that?” he asked her in anguish. She stifled a laugh at his expression. “I don’t know, Deke. Sorry.”

“Wait, Daisy- do they trap them and hold them somewhere before cooking them?” He asked her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

She narrowed her eyes. “Yes. Where are you going with this?”

“We’re going to save the crabs.” He informed her.

“Wait, what?”

He didn't respond and took off jogging, yelling, “ _Liberate the crabs_!” People stepped out of his way as Daisy froze, then burst out laughing, stumbling after him.

“Deke, _no_ ,” she called after his retreating back, already imagining the next day’s headline- ‘Eccentric man dives into crab tank to free them from becoming tacos’. Jemma would make _her_ into a taco if she didn’t prevent Deke from getting into trouble.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” she muttered as she realized she was going to have to chase him and possibly restrain him from attacking an unassuming chef. “ _Deke_!”


	18. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." ~ Philinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OTP meet in a bookstore. <3
> 
> Happy prideeee from your local hot mess bisexuaaal

Melinda hummed as she flipped through the books, looking for something new to read on her flight to Dallas. She spotted one on a higher shelf looking inviting, but it was too high for her to reach. She rolled her eyes in annoyance before attempting to find a stool.

“Need help?” A man walked up next to her, smiling in a way that made her feel a little gooey, with glasses and striking blue eyes. 

“Yeah, thanks. Can you grab that book right there?” She pointed at her choice. He easily grabbed it and handed it to her. She pulled it into her chest and clutched it with her arms, feeling distinctly like a teenager holding their diary or something.

“Melinda, right? Melinda May?” He asked her, tilting his head in a way that reminded her of her golden retriever, Zeph.

She furrowed her brows and looked at him curiously. She didn’t understand how he knew her, and briefly worried that he was a stalker or something.

Her expression must’ve looked hostile and unfamiliar, because he immediately flushed and took a few steps back. “You know what- I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Before he could leave, she caught his wrist on impulse. He froze, and they both stared at the point of contact before she dropped it hastily. “I- I’m Melinda, sorry. How do you know me?”

He grinned. “I’m Phil. Phil Coulson. We went to High School together, and my daughter, Daisy takes classes at your martial arts school.”

"Oh, that's great! She's adorable." Now that she thought about it, he did look familiar; she must've seen him around the Dojo with her pupil Daisy. But she could almost imagine a younger version of him… “I think I remember. That was years ago, I can’t believe you recognize me,” she told him. His grin softened into a gentle, earnest smile. “You haven’t aged a year.”

She blushed and tried to shrink even more than her already short stature. “Thanks,” she responded quietly. He shrugged good naturedly. “It was nice seeing you again, Melinda,” he said as he turned away, almost reluctantly. She spared a glance to his hand to see no ring, so she blurted, “There’s a really nice coffee shop next door to this book store. Would you like to grab a drink and maybe… reconnect?” She offered. He turned around again with a smile that lit up his face, making the corners of her mouth turn up a little at this man who still had a sense of youth and exuberance to him.

“That sounds great,” he responded happily. 

She turned to put the book back on the shelf so they could leave, but frowned when she realized again it was supposed to be on the highest shelf.

"I've got you," Phil told her kindly as he grabbed the book and placed it in its place. "Coffee?"

"Ugh, tea, please."

"I hope that's not a deal breaker," he joked. She flashed him a smile. "At least you're tall," she informed him sweetly as she headed out the door, him following behind with a dopey grin.


	19. "Sir. This is for children only." ~ QuakeRider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Target or something.
> 
> If they ever added AOS to the cards that Coulson collected back in the Avengers he would flip, and i feel like that would be adorable bc he's one of those people that doesn't think he's the hero at all so seeing him as a collectible like Cap would be super fluffy imo.
> 
> <3

“I just cannot believe they made action figures of you guys,” Robbie chuckled as he walked through the aisles, hand in hand with Daisy. 

She shrugged with a smirk. “Coulson was ecstatic. Of course he collected all of them immediately. Jemma was mainly just happy she came in a set with Fitz. Mack’s comes with an exclusive shotgun-axe, which is the main part of the set, not the figure, so Yoyo will not stop laughing about it. Anyway, I can’t believe you want to buy one.”

“Why not? We’ll set it up on our nightstand. It’ll keep the monsters away,” he joked, tickling her with his free hand as she giggled and squirmed away. “Ro-o-o-o-biee,” she complained playfully, and he stopped, chuckling.

They stopped in the toy aisle where the action figures were kept. Robbie quickly spotted ‘Quake’, and pulled it down to show her. “This one’s my favorite.” He grinned.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Reyes.”

He inspected the box. “I’m thinking I’ll buy it.” He found the price, and his eyes widened. “Wow,  _ Margarita _ . You fetch a large price,” He murmured, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arm around her waist, “But I’m thinking it’s worth it.” She read the price over his shoulder. “I’m worth  _ fifty dollars plus tax _ ?” She raised her eyebrow. 

He chuckled, about to respond, when a nasally voice said, “ _ Sir _ , this is for children only.”

They looked up to see an older lady frowning with crossed arms, tapping her foot.

“Is it? Says ‘ _ eight plus _ ’ on the box,” Daisy observed lightly.

She rolled her eyes. “But you’re taking it away from a little kid who might want it.”

“There are like… six more boxes on the shelf,” Robbie informed her dryly. “If it was the last I wouldn’t consider buying it.”

“You’re an adult. You’re too old for this nonsense.”

Daisy frowned. “I’m sorry. Do you have a kid that wants it, or…”

The older lady shook her head. “I’m just looking out for the other children who want to play with these dolls, but older men that are supposed to be  _ mature _ are playing with them instead,” she sneered. Daisy scoffed. “Using that logic, you shouldn’t be wearing that jacket, lady. It’s a style for much younger women, and you might be taking it from one of them.” Daisy rolled her eyes. “And we’re not that old,  _ first of all _ .”

“And second, a person should be allowed to buy an action figure of their girlfriend,” Robbie added. It took a second for the lady to understand, but then she quickly went pale, stammered out an apology to ‘Quake’, and then rushed off.

Daisy scoffed again. “Any age should be allowed to buy this stuff.”

“If Coulson were here he’d be deeply offended. He’d probably sweep the entire collection into his cart just to spite her.”

Daisy laughed in agreement. “Let’s buy one of each and then hide them around the base to freak people out,” she suggested. “We can put mini May in her holster.”

Robbie shook his head, amused. “That lady was so wrong. We are definitely not too mature for these.”

Daisy giggled. “We should replace Mack’s real shotgun-axe with the mini version. Watch him _ flip _ out.”

“Correction:  _ You _ are not too mature for these figures.”


	20. "Dude, it's three in the morning." ~ Daisy & Deke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke bein' Deke per usual. Set during season 7, before Sousa.
> 
> 166 words.
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am alive! Yes, I am in the hospital! But I'm okay! Uh... lots of writing will happen probably! Hopefully!

“Daisy?”

She groaned as she shifted under her covers as somebody gently shook her shoulder. “Daisy?” They repeated.

“What?” she mumbled as she pushed herself further under the covers. 

“I kind of have a problem.”

“Dude, it’s 3 in the morning.” Daisy finally pulled the covers of her face to see Deke’s eyes mere inches from her own. “What did you do this time?” She asked wearily.

“Why do you assume it’s my fault?”

“Is it?”

“... Yeah.”

Daisy yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her dark, cramped bunk. “So what happened?”

“So I was just messing around with the new stuff in the mission control room, right? Well, I knocked over something and it started to glow and…” Deke sidestepped and Daisy saw for the first time what the darkness of the early hours of the morning had concealed.

_ One Deke was bad enough, but two? _

“Hell no. Both of you, back to sleep. Mack can deal with this in the morning.”


	21. "What? I meant it as a compliment?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 600 words.

It was innocent. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything; it was just a nickname heard over years of legends warped and retold.

And yet it hurt.

“Hey, if the mission doesn’t work, we’ve got The Calvary to come and save our asses,” some idiot had joked while the strike team was loading up weapons for their mission.

Daisy and May had been aways away, yet still close enough to hear while they discussed exit routes for the rookies to follow. May had stiffened at the title, her face shifting to something indescribable.

“May?” Daisy had asked as her mentor stiffly left the room. “May!” She shot a dirty look at the junior agent, whose eyes widened. “What? I meant it as a compliment.”

Daisy had shook her head, pissed. She knew how much the name got to May; it sent the woman headfirst into a battle she’d begun in Bahrain and had been fighting for ten years. On her way to Melinda’s room, she texted Coulson to come too.

She stopped before May’s door. She was one of the few people with handprint access to May’s room, but she knew this wasn’t the best time to barge in and overwhelm May.

“May?” She asked, ignoring the curious looks of passing agents as she knocked on her former SO’s door. “You okay?”

No response. 

“May, I’m coming in unless you say something, okay?”

“ _ Daisy, stop. _ ” Melinda’s voice came filtering through the door.

“May. Please. Come out. We- we have a mission, and he was just being stup-” Daisy cut her words off when the door slid open and May was standing there, seeming fine except for a tightening around her lips that Daisy knew so well. 

“Hey, can we talk?”

“We have a mission,” May said, trying to brush past Daisy only to see Coulson. She rolled her eyes at both of them and pursed her lips. “It’s fine. Nothing’s wrong.”

“C’mon, you rushed out of the room. It’s obvious you need a hug,” Daisy announced. She knew that trying to acknowledge what happened would cause Melinda to close off, so a hug was the next best thing. May narrowed her eyes at her pupil. "I don't need a hug-"

"Maybe not, but I need one," Daisy responded. Melinda grunted in disapproval when she was pulled into a sharp hug. “Dais-”

“Just go with it, May. I know you really like hugs, you just have to keep up your ‘tough’ reputation. I get it,” Daisy joked, prompting Melinda to roll her eyes at Phil, who was smiling at the both of them. He mouthed, ‘you’re in good hands,’ and left to go back to his office, presumably. May realized that he’d left in the middle of the tactics debrief to check on her.

After an uncomfortable minute, May finally let herself relax and rested her head on Daisy’s shoulder while tightening her arms around her pseudo-daughter's waist. 

"Told you you like hugs."

"Shut up."


End file.
